


Two is better than one

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Convincing Christopher that a 16-foot tree doesn't fit in the house is hard. Convincing Christopher and Buck, now that’s impossible.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> For the 7th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Free day
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

Convincing Christopher that a 16-foot tree doesn't fit in the house is hard. Convincing Christopher _and_ Buck, now that’s impossible so Eddie caves. 

"Say 'told you so' and I'm breaking up with you," Buck threatens.

He's sitting on the grass, between Christopher and the tree. They both look so disappointed that Eddie doesn't want to gloat. Instead, he joins them. 

"We could put it here," Eddie gestures at the grass as he sits down, "and get another one for inside."

"Two Christmas trees?!" Christopher beams.

The look on Buck's face is as gleeful as Christopher's voice. 

Eddie shrugs. "Why not?" 


End file.
